In solar tracking systems, generally one or more terrestrial solar cell arrays track the motion of the sun and convert sunlight into electrical energy. Accurate solar tracking is necessary because the amount of power generated by a given solar cell is related to the amount of sunlight that impinges on that solar cell. This is a particular concern for a concentrating solar cell array which uses lenses to focus sunlight onto respective solar cells because a tracking misalignment of less than one degree can substantially reduce the amount of sunlight impinging on the solar cells and hence the power output of the solar cells. Solar tracking is achieved by properly orientating the array relative to the sun at an initial time instant at the beginning of the day and then using motors and actuators to move the array (e.g., in roll and pitch or in azimuth and elevation directions, depending upon the type of array) along a predetermined path that properly tracks movement of the sun. However, from time to time deviations may still occur from accurate alignment of the solar array with the sun.